


In Here

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Instability, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: mental illness awareness





	In Here

_Measured fate decides_  
where you will land when you fall   
from your tower above   
formed in talentless work   
built by no one in  
here  
  
_White surrounds_  
all your effortless chores  
circuits better than yours  
passing all things adrift  
to be used as a gift   
buying your time in  
here  
  
_Wicked things_  
with no feelings for death  
with no pull of regret   
fear of things in  
here  
  
_Mr. Ball_  
hanging in false painted skies   
is your effort's reprised  
where dreams and illusions collide  
singing out to the skies  
heard by no things in  
here  
  
_In these halls_  
where no things bring new life  
how delusionals will fight  
where no cuckoos take flight  
saving no one in  
here  
  
_"Stage your games"_  
any genre is faire  
 _"All your thoughts should be prayers"_  
taking life is a dare  
when your mind is ensnared  
by these dark things in  
here  
  
**Why am I condemned with rotten mind  
Why do all things see me as a lie  
How am I so terrible in one life   
How was I ever meant to survive  
When will I be able to face this lie  
When will I break off these chains and die  
Do they ever wonder what it's like  
** _In Here_


End file.
